Season One
Season One of Heathers was officially ordered to series on January 13, 2017Hollywood Reporter - Heathers Anthology Ordered Series At TV Land. It was initially commissioned on sister channel TV Land, but was later moved to the Paramount Network in March 2017Variety - TV Land’s ‘Heathers’ Reboot and ‘American Woman’ Moving to Launch Paramount Network. The season will consist of ten hour long episodes, with the pilot airing March 7, 2018. Filming for this season took place from spring through to the fall of 2017 in California following production of the pilot episode in Los Angeles in November 2016. Shannen Doherty, who portrayed Heather Duke in the original 1988 film, will play a pivotal role in the series. She will appear in the very first scene of the first episode, and will guest star in a total of three episodes of the season. Synopsis Set in the present day, “good girl” Veronica Sawyer deals with a very different but equally vicious group of ‘Heathers.’ Heather Chandler is the unconventional leader of this popular high school clique and rules Westerburg High School through fear, intimidation and amazing fashion sense. Heather Duke is Heather C’s #1 sidekick and harnesses the Heather’s power to destroy whoever he views as a total discount hobgoblin. Heather McNamara is considered the nicest Heather in the group who lives in the shadow of the others. She’s hiding a dark secret that she doesn’t want to be exposed. JD is the new boy in town with a dark side and sets out on a reckless path of destruction proving that no one, even his girlfriend Veronica is safe. Cast :Main article: Category:Characters :Main article: Category:Cast Main *Grace Victoria Cox as Veronica Sawyer (1/10) *James Scully as JD (1/10) *Melanie Field as Heather Chandler (1/10) *Brendan Scannell as Heather "Heath" Duke (1/10) *Jasmine Mathews as Heather McNamara (1/10) Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Shannen Doherty as JD's mom (3/10) *Selma Blair as Jade (0/10) *Casey Wilson as TBA (0/10) Guest Stars *Kurt Fuller as Principle Gowan (1/10) *Jamie Kaler as Big Bud Dean (1/10) *Rebecca Wisocky as Mrs. Chandler (1/10) *Nikki SooHoo as Betty Finn (1/10) *Wallace Langham as Mr. Sawyer (1/10) *Mandy June Turpin as Mrs. Sawyer (4/10) *Joel Spence as Mr. Chandler (1/10) *Drew Droege as Mr. Dennis (1/10) *Deanna Cheng as Ms. Fleming (1/10) *Matthew Rocheleau as Mr. Waters (1/10) Co-Stars *Cameron Gellman as Kurt (1/10) *Cayden Boyd as Ram (1/10) *Jeremy Culhane as Dylen Lutz (1/10) *Jesse Leigh as Peter Dawson (1/10) *Romel De Silva as Kyle (10/10) *Adwin Brown as Seth (1/10) *Annalisa Cochrane as Shelby Dunnstock (1/10) *Maverick Thompson as Young JD (1/10) *Christina Burdette as Jesus Julie (1/10) *Evan Crooks as Jacob (1/10) *Salma Khan as Amita (2/10) *Birgundi Baker as Lizzy (0/10) *Ella Gross as Young Betty (0/10) Episodes Multimedia Images Heathers_Instagram_Poster.jpg The_Heathers.jpg The_Heathers_2.jpg Season_One_Principle_Cast.jpg Heathers_S1_Poster.jpg Duke.gif Veronica.gif Betty.gif Season_One_Teaser_1.jpg Season_One_Teaser_1_Full.jpg|Textless. Season_One_Teaser_2.jpg Season_One_Teaser_3.jpg Season_One_Teaser_4.jpg|Textless. Season_One_Teaser_5.jpg|Textless. Season_One_Teaser_6.jpg Season_One_Teaser_7.jpg Season_One_Teaser_8.jpg Season_One_Teaser_9.jpg Chandler_Polaroid.jpg McNamara_Polaroid.jpg Duke_Polaroid.jpg Veronica_Polaroid.jpg JD_Polaroid.jpg Betty_Polaroid.jpg 1_Week.gif Videos |-|Teasers= 'Drip, Drip' Official Teaser Trailer Heathers Paramount Network 'Packing a Lunch' Official Teaser Trailer Heathers Paramount Network 'Croquet' Official Teaser Trailer Heathers Paramount Network 'Good Morning, Sweetie' Official Teaser Trailer Heathers Paramount Network |-|Trailers= 'Heathers' Official Teaser Trailer Paramount Network "Heathers" Official Red Band Trailer Premieres March 7th on Paramount Network |-|Behind The Scenes= The Cast Of "Heathers" BUILD Series 'Return to Westerburg' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'The Language of Heathers' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network 'Dressing a Heather' Official Featurette Heathers Paramount Network Trivia *The series was picked up to pilot and filmed as a single-camera comedy, but the final cut came in at more than 40 minutes with a considerably darker tone. TV Land loved it and opted to turn it into its first hourlong. *On February 28th, 2018 (a week before the premiere date), Paramount Network decided to delay the premiere until later in 2018 out of respect for the victims, their families and loved ones of the Florida shootings.Paramount Network - Paramount Network to Delay Premiere of “Heathers” – Statement *James Scully explained that the actors usually received their scripts two days before the table reading for each episode, however, for the finale episode the actors all saw the script for the first time during the table read.Build - Grace Victoria Cox, James Scully, Melanie Field, Brendan Scannell & Jasmine Matthews talk about "Heathers" References Category:Seasons